Duty Calls
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: After being Honorably discharged from the U.S. Army, Sasuke Uchiha is approached by the COO of Konoha Enterprises, the world's leading Private Military Company who gives him a second chance. But when a vengeful terrorist threatens to destroy world peace, Sasuke and his fellow discharged soldier Naruto Uzumaki and others, it's up to Sasuke and his team to bring him down.
1. Vietnam

**Part 1 – Vietnam**

Promises, it's funny how we something, but we can't keep it, that's why I think about if I can keep a promise before I make promises (true statement).

It began during the Second Vietnam War when an insurgent group attacked from inside of Hue and Hanoi, the U.S. Army was sent in to keep the peace.

When Sasuke Uchiha, a young Army Sergeant was at home he made a promise to his parents that he would come back the same way he left.

When over Vietnam, Sasuke stood next to his best friend Naruto Uzumaki, their exosuits (or EXOs) contained standard-issue armaments, enhanced strength, boost-jump, and stimulant-injectors which could heal them for a brief period of time, allowing them to stay alive long enough to get medical attention.

Sasuke's primary weapons was a Remington R5 with a Picatinny-rail sight, an extended barrel that had three different side and under-rails, the entire rifle is kept lightweight because the gun is made of carbon fiber and the magazine is made of clear plastic.

Sasuke customized his R5 with an angled fore-grip that had a built in laser-sight, a side-flashlight, and a MARS red-dot sight.

Naruto was the resident sniper of their squad, his rifle was a Remington R6 sniper rifle, another version of the Remington R6 but with a 20.5 inch barrel, a built-in tri-pod that doubles as a fore-grip.

Naruto's was customized with a double-zoom scope.

"Alright listen up," Lieutenant Might Guy said as he stood in front of his squad in the briefing room, "We've got our mission, our job is to infiltrate Hue and assist in securing the city," the screen behind him showed a back-drop of Hue, "Our entrance is a drop-pod into the courtyard of Quoc Hoc High School. Once we enter, our objective is to make out way to the first bridge along the river, and hold out until the tanks arrive. If we succeed we move down to the Truong Tien Bridge, and secure the train station. Any questions?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "What's the word on opposition?"

"The insurgents are currently standing at a number of twenty five thousand in Hue," Guy said, "Primarily small arms, no word yet on if they have ordinance or not."

"How about backup?" Army Corporal Neji asked.

"Washington has lent us a combat-model V-280 Valor with front-mounted Vulcan miniguns, a 40mm under-mounted cannon that can be controlled via tablet," Guy said, "And for some extra support, we have four mobile spiders to provide support plus the Navy has lent us a few under-water mortar crews."

"What about the insurgent leaders," Sasuke asked, "On the way over from the States intel said that they were last seen in the general area we're dropping into."

"As of this moment the insurgent leaders have gone underground, Force Recon is still searching the city," Guy said, "If we are to come across him we are to take him alive if possible."

"And if not?" Sasuke asked.

"Use your imagination," Guy said, "But remember, we don't compromise our objective. Any further questions," no one said anything, "Alright, let's go, we've got work to do."

The team grabbed their weapons, and jogged into the drop-pod bay.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Guy entered their own pod while their squad mates jumped in their own.

The three locked themselves in as the capsule sealed, and there was a brief moment of zero gravity as they fell from the drop ship.

As they were flying toward the surface, they felt the capsule bump and sway, Sasuke closed his eyes, and exhaled, he didn't like turbulence, it gave him motion-sickness, but that kind of turbulence you get in a drop-capsule is ridiculous.

In the first tests of the drop-capsule to determine what would be a safe drop-height for the cruiser and the pods the first test subjects passed out before they made it to the ground.

The second test was a little bit more successful, the test subjects only vomited twice when they were being dropped, and then once when they got out.

It took seventeen more tests to get it to where they were ready to go into service, and even then they still didn't get it right.

It wasn't until the blast door cracked that Sasuke started to get worried, "Drop-point coming up," Guy exclaimed, "Impact in thirty seconds!"

Sasuke braced as the drop-pod crashed through the roof of the old high school, landed sideways on the ground, rolled out the front of the school, and came to a stop against a tree.

"Fuck," Sasuke groaned as he held onto his stomach.

"Above you." Naruto said.

Sasuke reached up in time to grab an air-sickness bag just in time to watch his breakfast come out.

He then deposited the bag in the trash-can he had right next to his leg, "Ok," Guy said, "Sound off."

"Goldenboy." Naruto groaned.

"Bloodshot." Neji groaned.

"Blood-Spray." Sasuke groaned.

"You good Spray?" Guy asked.

"Yep," Sasuke said as he slammed the bottom of his fist on the latch-release, and sat upright before rubbing his head, "That was horrible."

"I know," Naruto groaned as he released the latches on his seat, and pulled out a pack of breath gun, "Gum?"

"Thanks bro," Sasuke said as he took a piece of the gun, and started chewing, trying to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth.

"Alright," Guy said as he unhooked from his harness, and landed with his feet on both Naruto and Sasuke's seats, "We still have a job to do. Goldenboy, Blood-Spray, get the door, Bloodshot, grab the gear."

Sasuke and Naruto climbed onto the back of Guy's seat, and Naruto tapped the door-release, the door didn't budge.

"Jammed," Naruto said as he pounded the release only to have it crack under his fist, "Shit."

"What's the hold up," Guy asked as he freed his weapon.

"The damn door's busted," Naruto said, "Hydraulics must have been damaged in the crash."

"Let's try this," Sasuke said as he pounded against the door itself, leaving a small dent, one more punch opened the door leaving an exposed gap.

One more punch left a gap big enough for him to squeeze through, once he was out, Sasuke grabbed hold of the door, yanked it off the hinges, and tossed it aside.

Sasuke reached his hand to Naruto who accepted it, and was able to pull him over the edge, and then jumped down as Guy helped Neji out.

"Blood-Spray," Neji said as he tossed Sasuke his rifle.

Sasuke reached up, and snatched his rifle out of mid-flight as Guy handed Naruto his R6.

It was late in the afternoon, and in the middle of a thunderstorm, rain was pouring onto them, and making a light pinging sound as it struck their armor and weapons.

"Let's get through the school," Guy said as they walked up to the front of the school.

The four boost-jumped into the school, seeing first-hand what their pod did.

"This used to be a thriving school," Sasuke said as he pushed one of the desks aside with his foot, "Now look at it."

"Now it's a school for dust," Naruto said as Guy took cover next to the door.

Guy pushed the door open with the barrel of his Fabrique Nationale Mk48 LWMG (light-weight machinegun), and looked down the hall, "Two down the hall," He whispered, "Blood-Spray, Goldenboy, you know what to do."

Sasuke and Naruto let their weapons hang from the magnetic slip on the backs of their exosuits, and snuck up behind the insurgents.

Naruto grabbed his from behind, and drove his Karambit knife through the insurgent's back.

Once his friend heard the sound of the blade piercing skin, he turned around in time to take Sasuke's fist across his face.

The insurgent went flying backwards, and was skewered on the pole from a broken desk.

As the insurgent opened his mouth to scream, Sasuke stepped on his throat, and broke his neck.

"Nice touch," Neji said as he walked up to Sasuke.

"It is a nice touch," Guy said, "A little overkill but nice."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he retrieved his rifle, "Now let's find the rest of the squad, and finish our objectives."

"This is Mighty," Guy said as he pressed two fingers to the side of his helmet, "Is anyone out there?"

"Good to hear from you boss," Private First Class Michael Davidson said over the radio, "We saw your pod go into the school, and we expected the worst. We've found a few new friends."

"Good to meet you," a man with a British Accent said over the radio, "This is Captain James Davidson of the British Royal Marines."

"Good to know we can count on our allies," Guy said, "What's your 20?"

"Heading toward your objective right now," Captain Davidson said, "You can join us whenever you're able."

"We're on our way," Guy said as the line disconnected, "Alright, we've still got our objective. It's show time."

Sasuke and his team moved down the hall, and after entering the stair-case, a single squad of soldiers raised their weapons.

Sasuke raised his first, and unleashed a salvo into the three insurgents on the stairs.

The one on the upper-stairs aimed his AK-12 at Sasuke, and as he did, Neji fired twice with his Kel-Tec KSG shotgun, the first shot nailed the insurgent in the shoulder, and the second shot took out the center of his chest.

The three soldiers moved down the stairs, stepping over the dead bodies of the insurgents, and smearing blood on the bottom of their shoes.

After leaving the school, they saw a small platoon of insurgents standing guard.

One of the insurgents shouted something in Vietnamese which as far as Sasuke could tell was "Contact!"

One of the insurgents raised his rifle to fire only to have Sasuke pepperbox him with the last ten bullets in his R5.

After diving into cover, Sasuke reloaded his rifle, and pulled back on the cocking-drive while Guy hosed them down with a spray of bullets from his Mk48.

Three of them fell from bullets from the LWMG while the others dove into cover.

Sasuke then balanced his rifle on top of the concrete slab he was using for cover, and took down two of the insurgents before Naruto's R6 took the top of the final one's head clean off.

"Nice shot," Guy said as he stood up, and reloaded his Mk48, and signaled them to keep moving.

It wasn't too hard to find the rest of their platoon and the British Marines, the Army and the Marines had set up a make-shift wall using the rubble from fallen buildings, and torn-up street.

Once they arrived, the four jumped into cover, "Good to see you Lieutenant," Michael said as he pointed over his shoulder at a man with a British Flag on the shoulder of his uniform, "This is Captain Davidson of the Third Commando Brigade of the British Royal marines."

"Good to meet you," Guy said as he reached over Michael, and shook Captain Davidson's hand.

"Likewise," Captain Davidson said as he went back to shooting at the insurgents who were shooting at them from the across the river.

"What's the situation?" Guy asked.

"The under-water mortar crews are still not in position," Captain Davidson said, "The insurgents have placed anti-watercraft mines at the entrance to the bay down there," Guy looked down the river, and saw one U.S. submarine was on resting on the surface, and on fire, "I sent a small team from my squad down there to deal with the mines but they're pinned down by an insurgent sniper across the river."

"Goldenboy, Blood-Spray," Guy said as he turned toward Sasuke and Naruto, "There's a group of British Royal Marines pinned down by sniper-fire at the entrance to the bay. You know what to do."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded, and moved toward the Marine's position down the river.

After half an hour of running, Sasuke and Naruto spotted the Marines taking cover in a small fortress made of a busted-up crater in the ground, concrete from the streets, and sandbags.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped into the crater, and one of the Marines raised his rifle toward them before his commanding officer swatted it away, "Stand down," he said, "They're Americans."

"Sergeant Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said as he knelt in front of the Marine, "One hundred and Third Infantry Division, U.S. Army."

"Lance Corporal Nick Allen Hatake," the Marine said, "Twenty Second British Infantry Brigade."

"What's your status?" Sasuke asked.

"Captain Davidson sent us down here to deal with the mines preventing the submarines from reaching mortar-distance," Nick said, "As we got close to the beach, a sniper in the tree-line took down Allen's shoulder," Nick pointed at another Marine who was lying on the ground in front of them bleeding all over the ground, "Our armies are stuck on this side of the river unless we can get those tanks across the bridge, and we can't while we have rockets being fired at them. Plus Allen can't last much longer out there."

"Alright," Sasuke said, "Naruto, set up for the kill," Sasuke pointed at Nick, "Nice come with me. The rest of you, wait here and cover us."

Sasuke and Nick jumped over the top of the crater, and took cover behind a destroyed car, narrowly missing the sniper's bullet by an inch.

"Who are we going to get to Allen?" Nick asked.

"This way," Sasuke said as he pushed against the back of the car, pushing the car forward, "Push with me."

Nick put his hands against the back of the car, and they used their EXOs to move the car forward, as they were pushing, Sasuke heard a metal pop, and he knew the clutch had gone out.

Halfway there, Naruto had the sniper in his sights, and was ready to shoot before he noticed something.

He was aiming at a repurposed General Dynamics XM312 Heavy Machine Gun with a mounted camera-scope, he just retargeted the robot controlling the gun, and fired.

There was a huge flash as the robot controlling the XM312 exploded in a burst of sparks and flames.

"Sasuke, Sasuke something's wrong," Naruto said, as he picked up his rifle, jumped out of the crater, and signaled the soldiers to follow.

"What," Sasuke asked as they scrambled over to the wounded soldier.

"It was an auto-sniper," Naruto said as the medic checked on the Marine, while the others went to disable the mines, "The only wanted to distract us."

"From what?" Sasuke asked.

The Marines came running back toward them, "Sergeant," One of them said as he knelt down to Sasuke, and removed his helmet, "It was a false-flag attack. There was only one set of mines."

"Oh fuck," Sasuke said as he tapped the side of his helmet, "Lieutenant!"

"Go ahead Blood-Spray," Guy said over the sound of gunfire, and explosions.

"Lieutenant it was a false-flag attack," Sasuke exclaimed, "GET OUT OF THERE NOW, ITS A TRAP!"

There was an explosion coming from the area where the two squads were, "Oh shit," Nick said, "We got to get back there now!"

"Let's go," Sasuke exclaimed as he grabbed his weapon, and ran toward the bridge with the British Marines and Naruto.

When they arrived, they found that the U.S. and British squads were fighting off an advancing Spider Brigade.

Spiders are a type of tank that crawls along on four legs with treads, it has one barrel for the tank-shells, and another for the fifty caliber machinegun.

"They're getting torn up down there," Nick said, "What do we do?"

"I tell you what we do," Sasuke said, "We're going to steal one."

"Great plan," Nick said, "After you."

Sasuke, Naruto, Nick, and the British Marines flanked behind the Insurgents, and found themselves right behind a Spider.

The soldiers boost-jumped on top of the tank, and as they did, one of the Insurgents popped through the Spider's hatch.

After the hatch was opened, he raised his AK-12 to fire, but not before Sasuke pulled out his Bulldog revolver, and emptied the cylinders into the insurgent's chest and head.

The Bulldog revolver is a top-break 7.62x20mm action revolver with the appearance of a MP412 but with a thinner barrel and a body made of carbon-fiber.

After reloading, Sasuke poked his head it through the hatch, and shot the driver and gun operators in the head.

They then pulled the bodies out of the insurgents out of the Spider, and climbed in themselves, "I'll Command," Sasuke said as he took his seat, "Naruto, you shoot. Nick, you drive. Marines, I want you on reload duty, I want to fire these shells as fast as we can."

"Ready," Nick said as the Marines loaded another shell.

"Rotate the turret seventeen degrees right." Sasuke said.

"Target acquired." Naruto said.

"Fire!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto pulled the trigger on the cannon, and fired, the shell struck the back of the hostile Spider, and exploded on impact.

"Spider two-one stand down," One of the other Spider-operators said.

"Rotate Thirty degrees in the opposite direction." Sasuke said.

"Target acquired." Naruto said.

"Fire!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The shell struck the Spider on the side of the turret, and split the Spider in half.

The final Spider fired at Sasuke's, it hit the turret, right beside the gun, glanced off, and flew off to explode in another part of the city.

"Target that one!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Soup's hot!" The Marines exclaimed.

"Ready!" Naruto exclaimed.

"FIRE!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The round flew from the end of the barrel, struck the spider right on the left leg, sent in falling to the side where the shell-turret got stuck in the ground, and went off.

The resulting explosion tore the Spider to pieces, and with the bombardment of the other side of the river almost finished, Sasuke could see the tank brigade moving across the bridge.

"Nice job there Sasuke," Guy said over the radio.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he climbed through the hatch, and looked down at his CO, "But how'd you know it was us?"

"Because only you would be stupid enough to steal a hostile Spider." Guy said.

"Lawmen this is command come in over," Command said over the radio.

"This is the Sheriff," Guy said, "Go ahead."

"Sheriff Force Recon has located the Insurgent Leader at the Tien Bridge," Command said, "I want you to dispatch a team to capture him."

"Roger that Command," Guy said then looked up at Sasuke, "Blood-Spray, get your Spider down there, and get him."

"Yes sir," Sasuke said as he pounded on the roof of the Spider, and pointed toward the Tien Bridge, "Let's go!"

The tank moved toward the Tien Bridge, and they got there just in time to see the Insurgent Leader boarding a bullet-train.

"Command," Sasuke said as he tapped two fingers to his earpiece, "This is Blood-Spray, the Insurgent Leader is getting on bullet-train bound for Hanoi."

"Blood-Spray this is Command," Command said over the radio, "You are to pursue by any means necessary but do not harm the primary target."

"Roger that Command," Sasuke said as he grabbed his R5, and signaled for Naruto, Nick, and the Marines to follow him.

Sasuke and the soldiers snuck around to the side of the station to see several insurgents placing boxes on the train.

"What are we doing here Sergeant?" Nick asked.

"We're going to jump on that train," Sasuke said as he tightened his grip on his R5, "We're going to wait until he's in the rural farmlands where he can't call for help, and take him there."

"I guess we'll follow you." Nick said.

"Let's go," Sasuke said as the Insurgents started loading the last few boxes into the train.

The soldiers boarded the train behind the boxes, then hid behind them as the doors closed.

After half an hour, the team had set up their raid, while Sasuke was on his tablet looking at their position, Naruto was setting up the surprise he had in store for the insurgents on the other side of the door.

Sasuke closed his tablet, slid it into the pocket of his vest, and walked over to Naruto, "We're there," he said, "We take them now."

"Ready," Naruto said as he set up the auto-assault rifle mount.

The soldiers set up by the door, and prepared for a hot-breach.

Nick pressed the door switch, and as they did, the insurgents on the other side turned to be greeted by a hail of AK-12 gunfire.

After the rifles were spent, the soldiers entered the car to find the AK-12s had killed them all.

"Nice one," Sasuke said as he slapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Thank." Naruto said.

"Let's move," Sasuke said, "Let's see what the U.S. and Great Britain can do."

Once they opened the door to the next car, they saw that the fire had drawn the attention of the Insurgent Leader's personal guard, and dove into cover when they opened fire with fully-automatic XK-45 heavy machine guns.

"Oh fuck," Naruto exclaimed, "We can't get passed these guys!"

"We don't have to," Sasuke said as he pulled out his tablet, and called in backup.

Naruto looked out the window, and saw the V-280 Valor that Washington lent them for Hue was coming in for a strafing-run, "The Valor," Naruto exclaimed, "That's brilliant Sasuke!"

Sasuke controlled the Valor from the tablet, and sprayed the entire side of the train from the following-car down to the next-to-last car with fifty caliber bullets.

After the Valor moved off, Sasuke put away the tablet, and pulled out his R5, "Let's keep moving." Sasuke said.

As they were moving through the car, Sasuke noticed one of the Insurgent boss's personal guards was reaching for his weapon, Sasuke kicked him onto his back, and emptied ten rounds into the man's chest.

After that, they entered the next car where they found the gun-fire from the fifty caliber machinegun mounted on the bottom of the Valor had completely killed all the insurgents in the following two trains.

The third car was apparently made of bullet-proof metal because there wasn't so much as a bullet-hole in the walls, and there were unarmored guards sitting at stationary computers.

One of them, stationed right next to the door was drawing his knife, and had it two inches out of the sheath before Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulder, and threw him across the room.

The Insurgent flew the entire twelve feet, knocked over several of the computers, and landing on one of his friends.

The last two sitting insurgents grabbed for their pistols but not before Nick and another one of the British Marines opened fire, and killed them.

The final two tried to stand up, but one bullet from Naruto's R6 killed them both.

After pushing the insurgent out of his chair, Nick got on the computer, and started typing away.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Searching," Nick said as he opened several files, "Holy shit. This is the Insurgent Leader's personal train, and command center."

"So this is where the insurgency started," Sasuke said then placed two fingers to his earpiece, "Command this is Blood-Spray come in."

"This is Command," Command said, "What is it Blood-Spray."

"Command we believe we may have found where the insurgency started," Sasuke said, "We've appeared to have boarded the insurgent leader's personal train."

"Copy that Blood-Spray," Command said, "Be advised your objective remains unchanged. Capture the Insurgent Leader alive, the information in that train is irrelevant."

"Command just a side-note here," Sasuke said, "But what if we are unable to take him alive?"

"Let me be very clear Blood-Spray," Command said, "You're orders are to not touch him. Do you understand?"

"Roger that Command," Sasuke said as the line disconnected, "Alright, let's move we still have a job to do so let's do it!"

As the team moved to the front of the train they found the insurgent boss with his elite guards.

The man turned around, and raised his weapon, only to have it knocked out of his hand.

As his guards turned around, Naruto and Nick opened fire, killing the guards and the train's drivers, and causing them to shift the train into over-drive.

As the train lurched forward, everyone flew backwards through the entrance to the second-to-last train, and quickly realized they were heading for trouble as the obstruction-ahead warning came on.

"We're coming up on a bridge," Nick said as they looked out the window.

"Grab the controls," Sasuke said as he held the insurgent leader in a choke-hold.

Naruto and Nick jumped into the train-driver's chair after pulling the dead drivers out, and deployed the emergency brakes.

Almost halfway to the bridge there was a wild-scream as the insurgent leader broke free from Sasuke's grasp, and ran into the cockpit with a twelve inch blade Kukri machete with a blacked-out finished.

Sasuke tackled the man to the ground, and attempted to wrest the blade away, with little success.

After breaking free from Sasuke's grasp, he took one swing, and cleaved Sasuke's left arm clean off from the elbow down.

Sasuke screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees, holding his bleeding arm.

The insurgent leader turned around, and as he was about to swing at Naruto, Sasuke pulled out his Bulldog, and emptied the chambers into the man's back and head.

The man fell forward, and fell dead against the console as the train came screeching to a stop not half an inch from the bridge.

"Nice one," Sasuke said as he fell back against the ground, blood loss taking its toll on him.

Naruto jumped out of his seat, and ran over to Sasuke who was half-conscious, "Sasuke, hold on," he exclaimed, "Command this is Goldenboy, we need immediate medevac. Hang on Sasuke. We need some help here!"

Naruto and Nick lifted Sasuke onto their shoulders along with the British Marines, and jumped out of the train running toward the Valor.

Sasuke looked up at the sky, "I failed them," he thought, "I broke my promise…" that thought stayed in his mind when everything went black.

_Try to guess what happens…_


	2. Konoha Enterprises

**Part 2 – Konoha Enterprises**

Doctors were able to revive Sasuke, but were unable to reattach his hand, for his actions and his injuries, Sasuke was Honorably Discharged from the Army.

For Naruto's role in the insurgent leader's death Naruto was also discharged, but in light of his service he was given general discharge rather than under less than honorable conditions.

It was reported that fifteen thousand servicemen and women died in the campaign, but stability was returning to the nation, and without their leader, the insurgency fell apart.

A mass-funeral was held at Arlington Cemetery for those that died, and Sasuke was required to be present.

"And now it is that we say goodbye to our fellow soldiers," Guy said as he stood in full dress uniform in front of the assembled crowd, "Because of their heroic actions, the world is now safe. And they paid the ultimate price for that. I had the honor of serving with them, and I could not be more proud to have called some of them my soldiers."

A man with spikey white hair and a black eye-patch walked up to the first coffin, and placed his hand on the top.

Guy walked past the coffin, and placed his hand on top.

Sasuke walked up to the coffin also, as he placed his right hand on top of the coffin's lid, he looked down at his arm which was wrapped in a cast, the machete the insurgent leader used to cut of his arm had broken the rest of his arm from the shoulder down.

After leaving the coffin, Sasuke followed Naruto who was also dressed in full uniform toward the cars.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Guy said as he led Sasuke and Naruto to the road, "You were one of our best," they stopped on the edge of the road, "We don't abandon our own, if you ever need anything…"

"Excuse me Sergeant Uchiha," the man with the spikey white hair and the eye-patch said as he walked up to Sasuke, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm Nick's father."

"Good to meet you sir," Sasuke said, "How is he?"

"He's fine," Kakashi said, "He's back in England, safe and sound. I'm sorry about your hand."

"It was an unfortunate tragedy sir." Guy said.

"Yes it was," Kakashi said, then turned to Sasuke, "Come with me, and bring your friend with you."

Sasuke and Naruto followed Kakashi over to a Rolls-Royce Phantom limousine, and entered behind him.

After the limo pulled away from the cemetery, Kakashi spoke, "As you may be aware, I'm currently COO of Konoha Enterprises."

"The Private Military Company?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "At Konoha we have prosthetics that can give you back your hand no problem. I want to give you two a chance to fight for a military that's just as effective as you two are," Kakashi held out a business card to Sasuke, "Call me if you're interested."

The following day, Sasuke arrived back at his family's house in Albany, New York, the garage still had his mother's high-school car in the drive-way that they were going to give to his adopted sister Maria when she turned eighteen.

After knocking on the door, the door opened to reveal his mother, Mikoto Uchiha who saw her son's arm, and gasped, "Sasuke," she said, tears started to form in her eyes, she stepped onto the porch, "What did they do to you?"

"It's ok mom," Sasuke said as he brought his mother against his chest, "I'm ok. Let's go inside."

Sasuke entered the house behind his mother, and found his little sister sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

Thirteen year old Maria Uchiha looked up, and saw Sasuke standing there with his arm in a cast, but no hand.

"Sasuke," She exclaimed as she ran up to him, and hugged him around the waist.

"Hey Maria," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arm around his sister's back, "How are you?"

"How are you," Maria asked, "You have one arm and you want to know how I am?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke said, "I'm still me."

Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha was a Marine stationed in Korea alongside his brother Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto had a job down at the local airport.

That night, Mikoto took Sasuke and Maria to Sasuke's favorite restaurant, the Hole-in-the-Wall Tavern, and over a drink, the owner who also Fugaku's friend was working at the bar noticed Sasuke, and walked over to their table.

"Excuse me," he said as he walked over to Sasuke, "Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes Mr. Orion." Sasuke said.

"You're a grown man now," he said, "Call me Isaac. I heard about your injuries, and I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"No sir," Sasuke said, "You've always been there for my family asking for nothing in return. I can't ask for anything from you after all you've done for us."

"Such a good boy," Mikoto said as she grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Wait here," Isaac said, he then walked over to the bar, and after pouring himself a beer walked back to the table, and got everyone's attention, "Alright everyone, tonight is a special night here at the Hole-in-the-Wall Tavern. Tonight we welcome home a real hero," Isaac put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Recently Discharged Army Sergeant Sasuke Uchiha who has just now returned from Vietnam where he killed the insurgent leader himself," the entire restaurant clapped and cheered, "Although it cost him his arm, he still remains a soldier in the eyes of this restaurant," Isaac raised his glass, "To Sasuke, you do us all proud!"

"Sasuke," everyone said as they raised their glasses.

"Here, here," Mikoto said as she finished off her drink.

_That night…_

After returning from the restaurant, Sasuke and Maria stayed up to watch some TV, and after a few hours, Maria fell asleep.

Using his good arm, and ignoring the pain in his broken one, he lifted Maria into his arms, and carried her into her bedroom.

After placing Maria in her bed, Sasuke placed the covers over her, and kissed her temple before walking back into the living room.

Sasuke then noticed some letters on the counter that look like they were tossed there, he opened the letters, and found that they were tax-forms: his parents owed some one hundred and fifty thousand dollars to the IRS.

Sasuke walked into his room, pulled out the business card Kakashi handed him, and dialed the number.

"Konoha Enterprises." the clerk said.

"Connect me to the offices of Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke said.

"Ok, patching you through now," the clerk said as she transferred his call.

"Hatake," Kakashi said over the other line.

"Mr. Hatake," Sasuke said, "Its Sasuke: we met at Arlington."

"Of course," Kakashi said, "I remember you. Have you considered my offer?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, "I'm in."

_Two months later…_

After his broken arm had healed, the technicians at Konoha Enterprises were ready to install his prosthetic, the area where his arm had been severed off at had been installed with a prosthetic-joint

The main offices of Konoha Enterprises where they would be installing the arm was a seventy-story building in the center of a complex that spread from Times Square to Hell's Kitchen and from 42nd Street to 50th Street.

As Sasuke arrived, he was greeted by Kakashi who was waiting for him, "Sasuke," Kakashi said as he held out his hand to Sasuke.

"Sir," Sasuke said as he shook Kakashi's hand, "Is it time?"

"Yes," Kakashi said, "Now let's get that arm installed."

Sasuke followed Kakashi over to a stationary jeep where Naruto was waiting.

"Hey brother," Naruto said as Sasuke climbed into the jeep behind Kakashi.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"What you're seeing is the most advanced technology on the planet," Kakashi said as the jeep started moving through the compound, "Konoha Enterprises is the world's largest and most trusted Private Military Company. We're not just a PMC, we also manufacturer firearms, military vehicles, EXOs, and medicine. We also work with the U.N. Peace-corps, whenever there's an outbreak we can provide relief, and we do it fast. We are peace keepers for hire, and we don't stop until the job is done."

"We're here," the driver said as they arrived outside the technology lab.

"Sasuke, go get that arm back," Kakashi said as Sasuke stepped out of the Jeep, "Naruto, I want you to meet him at the shooting range when he's finished."

"Yes sir," Naruto said as he jumped out of the car behind Sasuke, and walked down to the shooting range, "See you at the range."

Sasuke walked into the technology lab, and he could see why Konoha Enterprises had such a sparkling reputation, everywhere you turned there was technological advanced decades ahead of the U.S. and Japan.

Magnetic rope launchers, active-cloak EXO stimulants, and much more.

As he walked into the prosthetics lab, he was greeted by a drop-dead gorgeous woman about five foot one with long, flowing pink hair, and emerald green eyes.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha," the technician said as she held out her hand, "I'm Sakura Haruno, prosthetics technician, and Field Medic."

"Good to meet you Mrs. …" Sasuke began as he shook her hand.

"Ms.," Sakura said, "I'm not married."

"Oh thank god," Sasuke thought, "I wasn't expecting that," he said aloud.

"A lot of men don't," Sakura said, "Step this way please."

Sasuke walked over to the table where Sakura had set up the prosthetic which looked like a regular human arm, minus the golden-alloy on the knuckles, and the fact there were no finger-prints.

"What do I do?" Sasuke asked.

"That little eight-toothed hole in your arm," Sakura said as she pointed at the piece of metal embedded into Sasuke's arm, "There's a pin on the end of the arm that will latch to the arm piece that'll latch it into place."

"Ok," Sasuke said as he walked up to the table, sat down, and positioned his arm in alignment with the eight-toothed key on the end of the arm.

"This might sting a little," Sakura said as she pressed a few buttons on her console, "If you want I can give you something for the pain."

"No," Sasuke said, "I don't want it throwing off my aim."

"Most guys that say they don't want a pain-killer say they don't mind the pain," Sakura said as she hit the green button on her desk, "They usually pass out or break down crying."

The arm inserted into the slot in Sasuke's arm, and as it twisted, Sasuke felt as though someone was burning him from the inside, but he didn't mind the pain, and shrugged it off.

After the pain stopped, he exhaled slowly, "Man that hurt." Sasuke said.

"Though bastard aren't you," Sakura asked as she ran some diagnostics, "Try moving your arm," Sasuke twisted his arm, and opened and closed his palm, "Making an adjustment," Sakura adjusted the calibration, "Try it now," Sasuke twisted his arm, then opened and closed his palm, "Ok one last thing," Sakura tapped a few buttons, and released Sasuke's arm, "That should do it."

Sasuke took time to sit down, and look at his hand.

"You ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yea," Sasuke said, "It's just that… two months of staring down at a small bump on my bicep, and now this."

"You'll get adjusted," Sakura said, "The good news is you never have to take this off. I've adjusted it so it feels natural on your bicep."

Sasuke stood up, and grabbed his wrist before flexing his hand, "Bullet time." Sasuke said.

"Not so fast," Sakura said as she walked over to him, and slapped an EXO onto his back which out-folded, and latched onto his elbows, wrists, waist, knees, ankles, boots, and his knuckles, "Now let's go see what you can do."

Sasuke and Sakura walked outside, and to the indoor shooting range which was right across the road from the lab.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived to find Naruto talking to a five foot two female with indigo hair and dark purple eyes with no pupils.

"Hey brother," Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto said, "You finally have your new arm."

"Let's try it out," Sasuke said as he walked over to the weapon's rack, and pulled out an FN2000 assault rifle, "Ready."

After slapping the magazine into place, and pulling back on the cocking-drive, he lined up along the shooting-range starting point with Naruto.

"Ok," Hinata said as she started up the simulation, "Ready?"

"Ready." Sasuke said.

"Ready." Naruto said.

"Starting," Hinata said as she powered up the simulator.

As soon as the targets started popping up, Sasuke and Naruto started firing, every time they hit they saw points coming out of the falling holographic bodies.

The setting they were shooting in was a destroyed Afghanistan city, and their enemies were dressed in plain sneakers, camo pants or jeans, white tees or tank tops, and had their heads wrapped in multi-colored shirts.

The guns the targets were carrying were AK-47s, antique models.

Once they ran out of targets, they turned around, but Sasuke heard something, turned around, and raised the rifle as soon as he saw one last stand up.

He pulled the trigger, and the holographic soldier stumbled back against the side of the concrete wall as Sasuke emptied the magazine into the hostile.

"Nice." Naruto said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he ejected the magazine, and put the weapon away.

"Checking the scores right now," Hinata said as she walked up to them with a tablet, she then looked up at Sasuke and smiled with an eyebrow raised, "Damn, you scored in the top two percent of all soldiers we've tested."

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"The best accuracy ever recorded." Hinata said.

Everyone turned as soon as they heard some weak clapping.

Kakashi came walking down the stairs, "Well done," Kakashi said as he walked up to Sasuke, "I knew I made the right choice recruiting you," he then looked at Naruto, "And you as well Naruto."

"Only one final test before you're officially hired," Hinata said, "You don't mind having me and Sakura along on this one do you?"

"By all means," Sasuke said as he grabbed a few extra magazines.

Sasuke and Naruto followed Sakura and Hinata across the road from the range to another building.

Once they entered, they found themselves in a weapons vault right next to several elevators.

"Grab whatever you want," Sakura asked, "One of the requirements is a suppressor though."

"Ok," Sasuke said as he pulled a suppressor off the wall, attached it to the F2000, and after twisting it onto the rifle, he grabbed the other attachments he wanted to use, an angled fore-grip, a laser-sight, and a hybrid-sight.

Naruto grabbed an R6 and attached an ACOG scope with a variable-zoom option and a suppressor.

Sasuke and Sakura entered a single elevator as Naruto and Hinata entered another.

When they arrived at the top of the shaft, they found themselves standing outside the Mall of Dubai.

An entire division of Dubai Riot Police was surrounding the mall, "Sakura, Hinata," one of them dressed in a riot-vest that covered his entire torso and shoulders, a pair of armored pants, armored boots, heavily armored gloves, and a very ornately designed EXO said as they walked up to the police line.

"Captain," Sakura said as she saluted the man.

"These the new recruits?" The man asked.

"Yes," Hinata said as she pointed at Sasuke and Naruto, "Sasuke here scored in the top 2% of everyone we've trained, and Naruto had the best score ever recorded," as the man froze solid, Hinata turned toward Sasuke and Naruto, "Sasuke, Naruto this is Captain George Al-Ramos, Konoha Enterprises Military Police Attaché for Dubai."

"Pleasure," George said as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Sasuke said as he shook the man's hand, after George shook Naruto's hand, Sasuke asked, "What's the situation?"

"Not six hours ago, a group of anti-American terrorists entered the mall, and took the entire place hostage." George said.

"What are we looking at?" Sasuke asked.

"We've got about fifty armed hostiles and about two hundred plus hostages," George replied, "But there's a problem. The terrorists have rigged the aquarium's acrylic panel with breach charges."

"Oh fuck," Sasuke said, "So we're looking at about several hundred gallons of water being threatened to collapse on top of the hostages."

"That's right," George said, "And that's not the worst part."

"If the water doesn't get them then the drowning will," Naruto said, "And if that wasn't bad enough, that thing hits a major support pillar the entire mall could come crashing down."

"And if the waters spills out into the lake we could be talking about several million dollars in damage to the streets and people's property," Sasuke said as he walked up to the edge of the lake, and looked down at the lake.

He then got an idea when he noticed something, there was a small opening that led into the sewer from the bottom of the third lake.

Sasuke turned toward George, "Get in touch with your office," Sasuke said, "We're going to need a sewer probe, scuba gear, and a city-permit to kill power to the block."

"For how long?" George asked.

"No more than thirty seconds." Sasuke said.

"On it," George said as he picked up his radio, and got in touch with command.

Within half an hour the equipment arrived.

"So what are we doing," George asked as they loaded the scuba gear into the back of the Rhino armored truck.

"We're going to block the sewer," Sasuke said, "And sneak in through the sewer."

After jumping into the lake, they made their way to the third pond, and attached the scuba gear to their EXOs before having the sewer-maintenance drone moved into place.

"Drone in position." George said.

"Block the sewer." Sasuke said.

George hit the button on the pad on the forearm of his exoskeleton, and the sewer maintenance drone raised two mesh shields in the grate, blocking the back of the sewer, and slowed the flow of water to the sewer.

Sakura and Hinata popped the sewer-entrance grate, and Sasuke entered the sewer first, "You good?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "We're good."

Naruto entered next, and followed Sasuke down the sewer pipe.

Sakura and Hinata followed with George behind them who sealed the sewer grate as they moved down the flooded pipe.

After half an hour of swimming, they arrived right below the entrance to the Dubai Mall's security control room.

Sasuke pointed up at the grate, then tapped the oxygen tank attacked to his back, then his knife which was attached to the strap on his vest, and finally pointed at his throat.

George then signaled his team to kill the block's power as Naruto unscrewed the cap.

Sasuke gently raised himself out of the sewer, and drew his knife.

The terrorist then started pounding at the consoles as Sasuke snuck up behind him.

He stood up just in time for Sasuke to grab him, and stab him on both sides of his neck.

After the power came back on, the terrorists over the radio started asking about what was going on.

After a few seconds the door opened, and as it did, Naruto raised his R6, and emptied three bullets into the entering terrorist's chest.

"Let's move." Sasuke said.

"Who elected him team leader?" George asked.

"He's gotten us this far," Naruto said, "Just role with it."

The soldiers moved into the main area to see the terrorists had rigged the entire acrylic panel in front of the tank with breaching charges.

"Ah shit," Sasuke said as he put his weapon down to examine the explosive charges, "Get your explosive technicians on the radio."

George contacted his explosive technician, and spoke, "What we have is a Royal Arms Type TXR-4 breaching charge," George said, "One command outlet connected to the other nine charges."

"The second you remove the first without the authentication code the other nine will go off and flood the mall," the explosives expert said, "The authentication code is a simple four-digit code controlled from that one control charge. The second you dial the wrong code you only have thirty seconds to get it right otherwise the charges will explode."

"Ok," Sasuke said as he cupped his hand over the control panel, placed his mouth in his hand, and exhaled on the keys.

Finger prints appeared on the keys, _2, 3, 6, and 9, _Sasuke tapped on the keys in numerical order, and a small alarm started, and the charges lit up, "Fuck." Sasuke said.

He then tapped on the keys backwards, nothing but a beep, he then tried _2, 9, 6, and 3_, and they lights stopped, and a few rapid beeps, and then a powering down sound.

The five soldiers exhaled slowly, Sasuke then went to his knees in front of the aquarium, and placed his head against the acrylic.

"That was scary," Naruto said as he reached up, carefully snipped the wires, and removed the panels.

"Yea," Sasuke said as he stood up, and picked up his rifle, "Let's rescue the hostages."

After moving through the mall, they found themselves right outside the entrance to the ski-hill, they had moved the hostages to the lodge on the slopes.

"I can see why they moved the hostages here," Sasuke said as he started up the hill, followed by Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and George, "If the aquarium doesn't get them, if the terrorists demands aren't met, then the hostages will freeze to death."

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and George approached the lodge, and split up to take all the doors.

Sasuke reached the front door, raised his fist, planted it through the door, then tore it off its hinges, bolted in, and mowed down three of the terrorists as Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and George did the same.

"Building clear," Sakura said as she reloaded her EVO3 sub machinegun.

"Secure the hostages," Sasuke said as he pulled out his knife, and cut several people loose.

After moving the hostages out onto the streets, everyone completely froze, including George.

"Holographic simulation," Sasuke said, "Best way to test soldiers."

"Exactly," Sakura said as she walked over to the door they entered through, and removed her EXO along with Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke when they arrived in the armory, "Coffee boys?"

"Sure," Sasuke said as he took a moist towel, and wiped his forehead.

After leaving the armor, Hinata and Sakura led Naruto and Sasuke across the road to the café they had in the compound.

Sakura ordered herself a single cup of silver needle white tea, Hinata ordered a chocolate chip latte with chocolate wiped cream.

Naruto got himself a simple black cup of coffee that he added a shot of creamer, and a few spoonful's of sugar.

Sasuke had a quarter-calf, semi-hot cappuccino with extra foam.

While they were drinking, Kakashi walked in and one of the soldiers exclaimed, "Attention!"

Everyone, including the baristas shot into attention, Kakashi raised his hand, and spoke, "As you were," he said then walked over to Sasuke's table, "I saw your work on the simulator, and I'm not the only one that's impressed," Kakashi held out a tablet which Sasuke took.

After turning on the tablet, Tsunade, the head of Konoha Enterprises came on the screen, "Hello there Operative Uchiha," she said, "You probably know who I am."

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke said.

"I was watching your progress on the test simulator," Tsunade said, "And I'm very impressed. I've decided to off you a new position. I want to make you CO of Alpha Team."

"Alpha team," Sakura asked, "That's our squad."

"Tell Sakura and Hinata that their old squad leader has turned in his resignation," Tsunade said, "Right now your team is on standby, but I'm putting you on a forty five minute notice."

"Well I think this is a formal initiation," Sakura said as she raised her cup, "To new teammates."

"New teammates," Sasuke said as he raised his glass, and tapped his against Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura's cups.

That evening, Sasuke got on the next train back to Albany, ever since the arrival of the bullet-train on the East Coast New York learned how to use this to get around the state quicker than a regular train.

Sasuke was sitting on the train dressed in his combat boots, jeans, and a new tee shirt Kakashi gave him which had the Konoha Enterprises logo on the front in bright white that stood out on the black athletic Fabrique.

"Hey," a familiar voice said from above him.

"Hello," Sasuke said as he looked up, and saw Sakura standing above him.

"Do you mind?" Sakura asked.

"Not at all," Sasuke said as he ushered toward the seat in front of his.

"Where are you heading?" Sakura asked.

"Albany," Sasuke said, "My family's there, and I want to give them the news about my arm."

"Same here," Sakura said, "My family lives in Albany because that's all we were able to afford since my father was a leatherneck."

"Military family," Sasuke said, "Both my father and brother are leathernecks."

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"Korea." Sasuke said.

"Italy." Sakura said.

After that Sasuke and Sakura got to talking about everything, music, books, art, they even got in a few laughs, it was like they were on a first date.

_Sasuke's now a Konoha operative, and he's in the same team as Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, things could happen in the field…_


	3. Rio

**Part 3 – Rio**

Life at Konoha Enterprises for Sasuke was even better the Army.

His mother and sister were a little freaked out by the fact he now had a fully-synthetic arm, but they got used to it.

The following month, Sasuke and Naruto was customizing their EXOs when Tsunade herself approached.

"Ma'am," Sasuke said as he and Naruto stood at attention.

"As you were," Tsunade said, "We've got a situation," Tsunade held out a tablet to Sasuke who opened the file, "About twenty four hours ago Jiraiya, U.S. Ambassador to Brazil was taken hostage while attending the World Cup with Brazil Prime Minister Marcos Mariana. We believe this to be the work of the Akatsuki."

"The Anti-U.S. Japanese Terrorist Group?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "They've only attacked U.S. bases in Japanese territory, never before have they taken such a bold course of action."

"And after all that, the organization's leader's whereabouts are still unknown," Sasuke said, "You want Alpha Team to go in?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, "Your primary objective is to link up with the Eastern Military Command, under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Rene David Manticore and save Prime Minister Mariana. If you can, your secondary objective is Ambassador Jiraiya."

"Alright," Sasuke said, "I can have my team ready in half an hour."

"Very good," Tsunade said, "See that you do."

Sasuke and Naruto instantly got on their phones and called Sakura and Hinata as they finished up their EXOs.

Naruto kept his EXO classy with a solid army green with a Navy pinup girl that had long, flowing blonde hair on the back.

Sasuke went with a simple design by painting certain sections dark Egyptian blue, and painted the Uchiha fan on the back of his EXO.

The team boarded the next Konoha flight to Rio, along the way Sasuke was tinkering around with his EXO.

"What are you doing," Sakura asked when she noticed Sasuke messing around with the EXO calibration using a mirror.

"I'm trying to find out what's wrong with my EXO," Sasuke said as he rotated his arm, "The calibration on my right arm is off."

"Let me give you a hand," Sakura said as she opened the back of the EXO, and checked the circuit-board, "Ah here's the problem. You've got a loose wire."

Sakura reattached the wire, and when she did, she shocked herself slightly, and fell back against the wall.

"Hey," Sasuke exclaimed as he turned around as she fell, and knelt in front of her, "You ok?"

"I don't know," Sakura said as she held her hand.

"Let me take a look." Sasuke said.

Sakura held out her hands, allowing Sasuke to examine the damage, a tiny blister and some redness around the fingers.

"It's fine," Sasuke said as he grabbed some ice, and placed it on her fingertips, "Some slight burning, nothing serious."

"I thought I was the team medic." Sakura said.

Sasuke chuckled, "It doesn't take the mind of a medical genius to figure out these types of minor injuries," he said as he looked up at Sakura.

The two found themselves caught up in the moment, and just before they could kiss, Hinata walked into the room, "Sis, I think we should…" she said before she saw Sasuke and Sakura snap into attention and look at her, "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright," Sasuke said as he stood up, then held out his hand to Sakura who accepted his hand.

_Brazil…_

"Alright," Sasuke said through the team's radios, "I want this done right. Goldenboy, status?"

"Almost ready," Naruto said as he set up his DSR-10 Sniper Rifle.

The DSR-10 Sniper Rifle is the successor to the DSR-5 which was created in 2025 when the U.S. Military needed a lightweight heavy-hitting rifle that can maneuver in urban conflict and open-battleground conflict.

The DSR-5 had some success but was never put into production, then the DSR-10 came along, and the Military had found their replacement for their battle-tested, but overweight Barret M28A1.

Naruto assembled the rifle, and after attaching the tripod, he pulled out the scope.

"What's that?" Hinata asked.

"That is the Remington SG12 scope with a five mile zoom-lens," Naruto said as he pulled out another attachment which was another lens that fit over the zoom-lens, "Plus this little baby," Naruto placed a small battery-pack onto the ground next to the rifle, attached a two-pronged power cord from the battery-pack to the side of the lens attachment, and powered it on.

"What's that little attachment?" Hinata asked.

"A bio-scanner," Naruto said, "Reads bio-density through almost anything, but that's only one part of the puzzle," Naruto pulled out the magazine with a bullet that was about five inches long, "This is the final piece, 55x20mm anti-tank round, this bad boy has two functions, the tip is solid titanium which is designed to punch through thirty inches of solid steel, the secondary function is in the bottom. After going through the steel a high powered 20mm flash-charge is mean to disorient anyone standing around the point of impact."

"How is this legal?" Hinata asked.

"It took a lot of political maneuvering to get this approved for military use," Naruto said as he started to load the bullets into the magazine, "But this primarily is used against tanks as a way to stun the tank operators before tanks can go in for the kill. Various hostage-rescue teams in the Continental United States have been using this as a stun-charge to disorient the hostiles before breaching the door."

"So we're going to use this to take down hostiles that have hostages?" Hinata asked.

"We just need to take down one hostile, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Rene will take care of the rest," Naruto said as he powered up the battery, "Blood-spray, Goldenboy and Violet in position."

"Roger that," Sasuke said as her powered up the tablet that would control the bio-density camera that Sakura was setting up, "X-ray scanner almost ready."

Sakura then flipped the switch, and the bio-density camera let out a high pitch ring as it came to life, "Ready." Sakura said.

"X-ray scanner ready," Sasuke said as he set up the eyepiece, "I.D.-ing hostiles."

The eyepiece Sasuke was using looked like one small bent telescope that was mounted on a tri-pod that held the X-ray eyepiece in place, the eyepiece itself though was connected to the four other cameras stationed around the building via Bluetooth-type technology.

Looking through the eyepiece, Sasuke could see the hostiles were preparing the place to hold of an Army, "Blood-spray this is Nickle-Back," Lieutenant Colonel Rene said over the radio, "What's the situation inside?"

"Seven armed hostiles are guarding the front with Heavy Machineguns," Sasuke said as he observed the front of the building, "Switching camera," Sasuke flipped a switch on the side of the eyepiece, and switched from the North-northwest side of the Rio football stadium's secondary building's west side, "We have five hostiles in the west hallway, small arms, SMGs. Switching cameras," the view changed to the camera set up on the east-northeast side, "Two snipers on the east-northeast side, floors five and six, Barrett M28A1s and what look like thermal scopes. Switching cameras," Sasuke then switched the camera to the south side camera, "South side is…" Sasuke stopped when he saw something that shook him.

"South side is what?" Rene asked.

"Holy shit," Sasuke said, "Switching channel to Command," Sasuke switched his radio to command, "Command this is Blood-spray, we have a very serious update."

"Go ahead," Kakashi said over the other line.

"I have eyes on the Snake," Sasuke said, "The Snake is here."

The Snake was the codename for the Akatsuki leader who called himself The Snake Lord.

"Get ears on that meeting," Kakashi said, "Your primary objective is the Brazilian Prime Minister, not the Snake."

"Roger that," Sasuke said as he switched channels, "Rene, we need a bug."

"Copy," Rene said as he signaled some of his BOPE soldiers to ready a sticky-microphone.

The sticky microphone was loaded into a four-shot pump-action grenade launcher, when they signaled it was ready, they fired the microphone which stuck onto the side of the building, and then burrowed into the wall, and drilled a small incision about a millimeter away from coming through the wall.

"Bug in place." Rene said.

"Good," Sasuke said, "Send me the feed."

Rene adjusted the signal so Sasuke and Command were both receiving, "We are receiving now," Kakashi said, "Turn up the volume."

"Adjusting," Rene said as he turned up the feed on the bug.

"I'm receiving," Sasuke said, "Sounds good," Sasuke placed the extra cord that would connect to the satellite that would send the video-feed to command and the troops, "We live in five, four, three, two…" Sasuke pointed at Sakura who sent the feed to Command and to the troops, "And, we're rolling."

Inside the Snake, a six foot six Japanese male with skin as pale as the moon, long black hair, and solid red eyes dressed in a pair of tactical boots, military-style cargo pants, an elbow-length black tee-shirt that was covered by a black-metal bullet proof vest.

Ambassador Jiraiya was handcuffed to the meeting table when Ambassador Marcos stood up, "Look, there's no reason to keep these people here," Ambassador Marcos said as he walked over to the Snake, "Look at this man, he is having an asthma attack. He needs medical attention!"

"He will get what's coming to him," the Snake said, "You all will, we come into this world kicking and screaming, blind, deaf, and stupid. Death comes for us all, the only question is when."

"We live by God's mercy," Marcos said, "This man's killing achieves nothing."

"You're right, it won't," the Snake said, "But it'll send a message," the Snake pulled out a Bulldog, and fired one round through Jiraiya through the stomach.

"Ah shit," Sasuke said as he picked up his FN2000, and twisted on a suppressor, "Command this is Blood-spray, the Snake just injured a hostage we're moving in now!"

"If you attack now soldier they'll kill the Prime Minister." Rene said over the line.

"Not if we respond fast enough," Sasuke said as he readied a zip-line to fire at the stadium.

The zip-line firing system was the size of a Wailing-era harpoon-launcher that was mounted on top of a mobile half-track robot.

Sasuke lined up the shot to the side of the stadium, and fired the line.

The zip-line latched onto the side of the building, and locked into place.

"Line attached," Sakura said as she pulled out her line-hook which would allow her to fly across the gap with Sasuke.

Sasuke helped Sakura attach the hook, then looked over at her, and nodded.

Sakura gave the hook a swift 90 degree turn, and the two zipped across the gap toward the center, upon reaching they found themselves right above the glass-skylight.

Sasuke swung around his FN2000, looked over at Sakura, and nodded.

The two disconnected from the lines, and dropped ten feet onto the roof.

After attaching their rappelling lines, Sasuke and Sakura dropped down the North-northwest side and the east-northeast side.

When they dropped down the sides, Sasuke lined up his breach point directly with the windows that led into the hallway where the five hostiles were while Sakura lined up her breach-point with the spot where the snipers were.

"Blood-spray ready." Sasuke said.

"Pinkette ready." Sakura said.

The BOPE on the ground hacked into the hydraulic-window controls, and gently opened the windows allowing Sasuke and Sakura their entrances.

As the soldiers walked over to check why the windows opened, Sasuke and Sakura sprang into action.

Sasuke came in fast with his FN2000, and mowed down the five hostiles with the small arms while Sakura pulled out her Sig Sauer GSR pistol, and shot each of the snipers twice in the head.

After squeezing through the windows, Sasuke and Sakura met at the entrance to the conference room.

"Goldenboy, Blood-spray and Pinkette in position," Sasuke said, "Is the Snake still in the room?"

"Negative," Naruto said, "But it seems he left his temporary second inside."

"How many hostiles?" Sasuke asked.

"Counting the temp second," Naruto said, "Four."

"I need you to drop the one holding the Prime Minister," Sasuke said, "We'll clear out the rest."

"Roger," Naruto said as he flipped off the safety on the DSR-10, "Ready."

"Rene," Sasuke said, "As soon as we breach the conference room, I need you to breach the front of the building and deal with the hostiles in the window."

"Roger that," Rene said, "Ready to breach on your word."

"Naruto, Rene," Sasuke said, "Action!"

Naruto pulled the trigger on the DSR-10 which was slightly uncomfortable.

A regular 50 caliber bullet has enough of a kick to snap a thin piece of wood clean in half if you were to fire it with the butt-stock flush against the wood. A 55x20 mm bullet round is designed to split an inch and a half board of wood in two which is why the butt-stock of a rifle that fires the round utilizes a padded-gel stock.

The bullet flew across the gap to the wall, dug a hole straight through the wall, and dug a hole in the side of the hostile holding the Prime Minister at gunpoint's head.

The secondary 20mm charge blew the hostile's head to bits, the shockwave hit the three other hostiles like a flash-bang, and caused the Prime Minister to dive to the floor.

As the hostiles at the front of the building heard the explosion, and as they turned, the BOPE showered the windows with a hail of machinegun and assault rifle bullets.

After busting through the door, one of the hostiles turned to face Sasuke who shot him five times in the face.

One of them turned to take out one of the hostiles, but was stopped when Sakura shot him through the back of the jaw, and blue out the front of his face.

As the final turned to take out the PM, Sasuke acted first, and emptied the magazine into the hostile's side and head.

"Mr. Mariana," Sasuke said as he walked up to the Prime Minister, and helped him to his feet, "We're a Konoha Enterprises Rescue Force, we're here to help you."

"Thank you soldier," PM Marcos said as the BOPE entered, "The ambassador has been injured."

"The BOPE will secure him," Sasuke said as two BOPE officers picked up Jiraiya, and carried him out the front, "There was a man," Sasuke put his hand on Marcos's shoulder, "Six foot six, pale skin, long black hair and red eyes, where'd he go?"

"He took some of the engineers attending the match," PM Marcos said, "The Akatsuki wanted them."

"What?" Rene asked into his radio.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"My men just spotted the Akatsuki in a Ford Airliner van heading toward the entrance to the bay," Rene said, "And they've got the engineer."

"Goldenboy, get the bird in the air," Sasuke said, "They'll being heading for the bridge of the bay, and we need to head them off."

"Gotcha Blood-spray," Naruto said, "We'll get the bird in the air."

"Alright," Sasuke said then turned to Prime Minister Marcos, "Mr. Mariana, you'll be safe here."

"Thank you soldier." PM Marcos said.

"Sakura, let's track down a van," Sasuke said as he lightly jogged over to the exit.

Sasuke and Sakura exited the conference center, and the chopper Naruto and Hinata were in was hovering above the streets with several rappelling lines hanging on the streets below.

After Sasuke and Sakura hooked the lines onto their EXOs, they were lifted into the chopper, and the chopper took after the van.

They found the van heading across the bridge that was built over the bay in 2056.

One of the hostiles saw the chopper in the rear-view mirror, and grabbed his IMI M90 SMG, loaded a magazine into the grip, and pulled back on the cocking-drive which was located on the side of the SMG.

The hostile leaned out the side of the van, and fired at the chopper.

"Shit," Sasuke said as he ducked into the chopper to prevent being shot, the bullets missed him by an inch, and after dropping onto the ground, Sasuke reached into his side-arm holster, drew his Bulldog revolver, leaned out the side of the chopper, and emptied the cylinders in the hostile's direction.

Four rounds bounced off the ground while the other three struck the hostile once in the hand, and twice in the chest.

Sasuke flipped the revolver open, reloaded the cylinders, and flipped the revolver shut, "I'll be right back," Sasuke said as he lowered himself onto the helicopter's skids.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Saving the day," Sasuke said as he dropped onto the top of the van, landing right on the roof of the cab, right next to the driver's side door.

The driver drew his own Sig Sauer GPS, and as he turned to fire, Sasuke grabbed him by the throat, pulled him out of the van, and threw him into oncoming traffic.

The van spun out of control, and right before he could grab the wheel, the van slammed into the side of the bridge, flipped over the side of the bridge, and threw both Sasuke and the van into the bay.

After the van started to sink, he swam up to the back of the van, slammed his fist into the lock, and smashed it with one blow.

As the lock smashed, Sasuke pulled the handle, and the door flew open, sending dead Akatsuki out the back along with the engineer.

After the engineer was free, Sasuke heard something heave strike the water, he looked up, and saw the same line he used to get in the chopper out in front of the stadium in the water above him.

Sasuke was running low on air as he swam up to the line, but his EXO was weighting him down, but after attached the line to his EXO he gave the line a tug, and was yanked out of the water, and finally caught a breath of fresh air.

Once he was free of the water, the engineer looked up at him, and spoke, "Who are you?"

"I'm a soldier." Sasuke said.

_Guess what happens next, I don't think you'll ever get it right…_


End file.
